Good Boy: A PewdieCry Week Gift!
by StoopidCoopid
Summary: Cry (Ryan) has always been an introvert. Quiet, and smart; practically begging for a chance to show off his wild side... Especially now that he is a senior! When a miracle finally comes his way, and he meets the highschools bad boy, Felix. How much will this expirience change him, and will others except it? Rated M for language... Maybe some spice in later chapters :3
1. Chapter 1

Good boy

AN: Happy PewdieCry week everyone. We all know what day it is, so lets all just sit back and enjoy the shippings.

...

High school is fucking annoying. I don't care if its my senior year or whatever, it sucks so far.

I managed to fly under the radar for the past four years, but I didn't know it was this bad.

"Ryan... Doesnt ring a bell... Are you new here?"

No, I'm not. I've been going to Computatarum High all my life. Moving here was bad enough as a kid -especially as a freshman- all I wanted to do was get by. Maybe acquire a few good friends. Yeah, that sounded pretty good.

Well, it did at the time, anyway.

All but 2 people even acknowledged my existence. Two nice friends that were into the same stuff as me. We hung out enough, even though I wouldnt call it 'alot.' Red and Russ are pretty inseparable as it is. Having a conversation with them involved a small amount of my words, truthfully.

I know I seem pretty selfish, wanting nothing more than a meak, little existence, then suddenly complaining about it.

Well, damnit, its not like I get to be a senior again. Prom, dates, parties. Sometimes I wonder what that's all like.

Here I am, starting another year of just wondering.

Is it too much to ask for a miracle?

Of course it is. It helps that I don't believe in miracles anyway. L

...

I met Russ in my math class. He bragged about a party he went to the night before.

I acted like I didn't care, sighing occasionally, and grunting in response every few seconds. Seriously though, it sounded pretty sick. I started to wish that I would've gone. Why hasn't he invited me to go with him?

"Dude," I started. "Shut up."

"Why the sass?" Russ smiled.

"Well, you know hearing about it isn't as fun as it would've been to actually go."

"Oh." He moved his hair back and forth, in a nervous attempt to find a better response.

"Why didn't you ask me if I wanted to go, man?" It was hard to say that without sounding like a whiny bitch.

"I dunno, you just don't seem like that kind of guuuuuuy." He said leaning back, into a relaxed stretch. "Tell you what," he rested his firm hand on my back. "I'll invite you to the next one. C'mon dude, they're usually open invite. It's all about being in the know!"

"But-"

"Russell and Ryan, we're not kindergarteners! I will move you two apart, or should you sit in the corner and think about what you've done?" The class laughed as continued the lesson.

I don't seem like that kind of guy? I don't seem fun? I'm fun. Well, Russ knows I'm fun. He always laughs at my jokes and shit.

Maybe I'm not fun. Maybe I'm just one of those people. One of those people that stand from the sidelines, watching the main characters continue their exciting lives.. I'm just an extra, you see me once or twice, then never again, and it doesn't matter if you see me again. I'm just a filler. Damn.

My math class was exceptionally long, what with all the "What-is-the-meaning-of-life" shit I had been thinking to myself.

When I finally got out, Russ had started again about that stupid party.

The hallway seemed a thousand times longer when he was talking. I got so bored, I considered counting te ceiling tiles on the way to my locker.

"Yeah, yeah, Russ I really don't give a fu-"

An immense amount of cold pressure had forced my head back. Next thing I knew, I was staring at the fourteenth ceiling tile of the hall.

"Oh shit." Someone's voice was rolling in and out of my head. I couldn't tell who it was, I could barely tell who I was. I tried standing up, but a strong hand had gently pushed me back down. "Don't stand up!" It was hard to make out who the shadowy figure was. I would assume it was Russ, but I could see him in the corner of my eye. He took my glasses off, and slapped my face a few times.

"Dude, wake up." I felt my eyes roll around in my head. That was on purpose though.

Being a smart-ass in the face of danger... Now that's a way to slip into a comma! If I was going to be remembered for one thing this year, it would be that.

The shadowy figure soon returned with another person, probably a teacher. There was an intense ringing in my ear as I fought to stay awake. Everyone started gathering around me. Russ, teachers, the same shadowy figure. I choked as I tried to form words.

"N-no.. I'm fine..."

"No you're not!" I grabbed the front of my head as I tried to stand, when I pulled it away, it was covered in blood.

Okay, that was enough to make me pass out.

...


	2. Yeah, this is not a chapter, but read it

Okay so, this isn't a chapter but... Whatever. The story isn't dead, nor am I. I haven't given up either. I'm still editing the next few chapters of both of my ongoing stories, and a few brand new ones. Life has just been busy ;) also, I've been cut off from all Internet because I got in fucking trouble. yay. Writing, posting, editing, etc has been really difficult without means of technology. No big deal though, I've been trying to work around it.

And another thing. I know about Crys weird thing about his name in fanfictions, but I had already been through this a few months back. I deleted the post, but it got pretty deep, and I decided that as long as I wasn't being disrespectful towards him/his private life it would be fine. If he personally comes to me and complains, Id happily edit his name out because seriously, it would be pretty shitty if I didn't. Once again, I suck at names (missed spelled Pewds name throughout all of Pewdiecry: BROmance)

I love you guys and I promise I'll get back to writing soon. Schedule may come, but it probably won't. Still love you though :3 hugs all around

Kbye


End file.
